


Thanks Marcus

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, I can explain btw i swear, Kinda, M/M, Spoilers, Wrench Unmasked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: Spoilers for missions and Wrench's beautiful faceSet when Marcus goes to return Wrench's mask and how it should've played out I SWEAR





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, no beta, so mistakes are always welcomed to be pointed out and if anything sounds weird please say so because English is not my first language   
> thanks guys  
> ALSO HOW MANY PEOPLE HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING EXPERIMENTS STILL CAUSE I HATE MYSELF TOO GUYS

It had taken some time, and frankly his back hurt from crouching in small places, but it didn't matter to Marcus as far as he was concerned. His flaming anger kept him going strong though, the mask next to him a shining light that proved the worth of the mission.

 

No one was allowed to fuck with his friends, let alone his best friend. Not the FBI, not Blume, none of those bastards! Marcus let out a soft breath, he was holding the mask in his hand as he stood in the stairwell, examining the well made technology. 

This mask was important to his friend, and no one should have such security ripped away from them. 

 

He continued examining the mask, a very neat and smart tool that wrench will always use most likely.

 

The mask was so durable, it managed to survive the rough rescue of the RC being shot at and almost kicked. There was no scuffs on the spiky surface or the LED display. The texture was just as expected, leathery and stitched together carefully, the top cold and metallic as it held the technology closely and firmly together.

Wrench really was a clever guy.

 

Marcus looked up from his place, looking at the door that held Wrench on the other side. He huffed at his idling, he shouldn't keep his friend waiting for something so important.

As he stood and started walking up, he started to think. Marcus liked Wrench, he liked him a lot. A strong friendship had bloomed so quick and flowed so well. He was entertaining and different in a way. Wrench acted so crazy, his ideas and arguments filled humor and intelligence, playful jabs and sarcasm.

 

Marcus  _ really _ liked Wrench , and could honestly care less about what he looked like

 

As Marcus arrived to the top of the parking lot, which was more of a park in all honesty, he spotted Wrench sitting quietly on a bench.   
  
It would be an absolute lie to say that it wasn't unsettling, to see Wrench quietly sitting, doing nothing. Marcus absolutely abhorred the fact that someone did this, that someone could do this too him. The mask gave Wrench enough protection to be who he was, and Marcus didn’t feel like asking why, it was his friends business, and if one day he was told, well it would be by the man himself. 

  
Marcus needed to stop wasting time.

 

Marcus walked over and sat on the bench next to Wrench, brushing over the mask one more time before handing it back to the owner. He watched as Wrench’s fingers clenched lightly, and then unclenched. He reached down with the hand that was resting on his face to cup it with both hands, fingers brushing along the plastic interior.    
  
There was a short lapse of silence before Marcus began to talk, “I’m sorry you had to go through that man.”

Wrench took a small breath, seemingly trying to figure out what to say, “You know all the shit Dusan said?”   
He shook his head, disgust and anger held behind the small motion, “I would never turn on you.”   
Marcus leaned in a bit more, “He’s just trying to tear us apart. I’m not going to let him do that.”   
“Look he’s got the FBI on speed dial and he’s gonna come after us hard, so I need all of you.”   
He motioned between them, turning fully to face Wrench, “We can’t do this without each other.”

  
Marcus didn’t like when relationships were based off of nothing but physical attraction.   
It wasn’t something he liked to do, so everything that was so physically alluring was a huge bonus added onto his crazy (and concerning at times) personality. But despite that, as Wrench looked at him, he immediately appreciated everything above and underneath the mask. And in addition, his face started to heat up almost instantly.    
  
Marcus sincerely hoped that Wrench wasn’t able to tell that he was blushing as blue eyes (very beautiful and crystal clear blue eyes) searched his determined face.   
  
Wrench looked away after a few quick seconds and sat up straight just a bit more as he lifted up the mask,” We Won’t.”   
  
Marcus watched, and then something very unexpected happened.   
  
Those FBI files labeled Wrench as shy, debilitatingly so, but Wrench with the mask was just as much of Wrench as he was without the mask, even if it was extremely watered down.   
Because in a split second wrench had his mask on again, but not before kissing Marcus on the cheek.   
  
It was quick, and it took some extra seconds to realize what just happened. Marcus enjoyed the way his face heated up even more, the press of lips against his cheek was something he hopefully would never forget.   
Marcus focused back on Wrench as his mask stared back with the cutest heart emojis to stare back to. Wrench lifted up his fist as the LED mask stared back at the momentarily lost DedSec member.    
  
Marcus gave him that weird side fist bump that they both did, and he could hear a smile in his voice (which reminded him when he made the mask wink and Wrench  _ smiled _ , and fuck it’s the cutest thing to imagine), “Thanks man”   
  
Marcus really  _ loved _ Wrench actually. 

**Author's Note:**

> I played this game for so many days and hours at a time,,, my eyes hurt


End file.
